Why?
by pclark
Summary: A question that has been nagging Kagome about Sesshomaru has been answered. Does he hate humans? Does he just dislike them? What?  Not a very good summary but the story is better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**AN: Kagome has already finished her quest and has returned to Edo after the three years. She is not with Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>There were many things Kagome pondered about Sesshomaru. Why he hated Inuyasha? Why he didn't want to abide by his departed fathers' wishes? Why he "claimed" to hate humans? She didn't know the answers to any of them but she knew that him hating humans was bogus!<p>

If it was true, why did he bring Rin back to life? Let her travel with him? Defend her from everything harmful? Why did he go in to hell to retrieve both Rin and Kohaku? She would never let it be known to anyone that she knew but, if he hated humans, then why did he cry when he couldn't bring Rin back a second time? Why did he throw Tenseiga and say that it was a worthless fang if it couldn't bring Rin back again? So did he really hate humans?

In her book he didn't. She had asked Inuyasha but he had said that he didn't know, nor did he care. All that he knew was that Sesshomaru hated humans and half demons. But the more she thought about it the more she found it to be untrue. Like with Sara. The human princess who loved him? He could have killed her but instead he saved her and let her soul go in peace.

He could have killed them all but he didn't. He didn't have to let her travel with him to help find Rin when Magatsuhi had possessed her, but he did. If he hated humans, why did he go to the trouble over Rin, then over both Rin and Kohaku, and then over her when she joined his little group? He even went through the trouble of visiting Rin while she was living in the village with Kaede. He didn't hate humans. She was absolutely positive about that.

But the real question was; why did he want everyone to think that he hated humans and hanyous? She was going to ask him the next time she met him. There was more to him than met the eye. She wanted to know what it was too. After all if she wanted to catch the man she needed to know whether or not the biggest and hardest to disprove rumor about him was true or not. When she would get to disprove it would be whenever she saw him again.

The only person that knew when he would be back would be Rin and that was who she needed to see. So she went in search for Rin. She found her where she usually found her... in the woods, gathering flowers and herbs and roots. The child loved nature and that was the most assured place to ever find her.

"Rin!" she called.

Rin had heard her and came over to her, apron full of all varieties of herbs and roots. She smiled at her and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Yes, Kagome." Rin said.

"Rin, I need to ask you something." Kagome said to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When is Sesshomaru coming back to see you?" she asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru should be here to visit me in two days. Why?" Rin said.

"I have some questions I would like to ask him." she answered.

"Oh, ok. If that is all I need to return to Kaede with the herbs." Rin said.

"Go ahead, that was all." Kagome said.

She watched the child go and then laid back on the grass to contemplate everything she had gathered. She could see why he would want to hate humans. His father had left his mother for a human princess, had a child with her, and then died to save her and his hanyou brother. Huh, no wonder he atleast wanted to hate humans but couldn't. But there had to be more than that. Didn't there?

"Miko? You are in need of some answers of me." Sesshomaru said, making her jump.

"What are you doing here? Rin said you weren't to be here for another two days." she said.

"I always come early. I watch how she interacts without my presence. Now what is it you want to know?" he said.

"I want to know many things but there is one that is more pressing to me than any other." she said.

"And that is?" he asked.

"You don't really hate humans as much as is told, do you?" she asked.

Her question was met with nothing but silence. She waited for him to say something. Anything. But nothing came as the minutes ticked on.

"I know you don't." she said.

"How is that miko?" he asked.

"Rin." she said, plain and simple.

"What of her?" he asked.

"If you hated humans you would never have bothered with her for anything. Then there was Kohaku, Sara, and me." she said.

"Your point holds merit." he said.

"I know it does but I want to know why you want everyone to think you hate humans." she said.

"I never said I did and I let everyone think what they wanted. It matters not to me as to what fools will assume." he said.

"Oh, so do you like humans?" she asked.

"I have a tolerance and intolerance for them." he said as cryptic as ever.

"Just give me a straight answer. What do you dislike about us? What have we done to you to make you dislike our race so much?" she asked a bit frustrated.

"My father." he said.

"Your father?" she asked him, unsure as to what he had meant.

"My father, Inuyasha, Naraku, Tomoshibi, Hoshiyomi, and Tsukuyomaru." he said.

Why did some of those names sound familiar? Where had she heard them? What did they all mean? Was there a similarity between them? There had to be. But what?

"What about them? What was the similarity between them?" she asked.

"Human women." he said.

"Huh?" she said and began to think.

Was there more similarities? His father, a Taiyoukai, and Izayoi, a human princess. Inuyasha, a hanyou, and Kikyo, a human priestess. Naraku, a hanyou, and Kikyo, a human priestess. Priestess? Now what did that remind her of? Hoshiyomi! He was in love with the warrior priestess, Tsukiyomi, and he was a full demon.

But what did that have to do with Inuyasha and Naraku, the hanyous'? Then she knew. Tomoshibi was the father of the hanyou, Jinenji. And Tsukuyomaru was the father of the hanyou, Shiori.

Ok, so they were demons or half demons who had been with human women, so what? Was there anything else?

"Every one of those men have a similarity that you have yet to unveil, even with the answer staring you in the face." Sesshomaru said.

What was it! She had to know and he was not going to tell her. She had to figure it out on her own. Ok, she needed to stay calm and focus. What made the men all the same?

His father, Tomoshibi, and Tsukuyomaru, had all fathered hanyous. But Inuyasha, Naraku, and Hoshiyomi had not, but they had tastes for priestesses. So there was a similarity that linked three and another that linked the other three. Kikyo was a priestess and she was sought after by both Inuyasha and Naraku but no one else.

"Damn dead end, again." she thought.

Then it hit her. Dead! His father had died saving Izayoi, human woman. Tomoshibi had died because her had loved Kanimai, Jinenjis' mother. Tsukuyomaru had died for Hansuke, Shioris' mother. Inuyasha had been "killed" by Kikyo, Naraku had been killed by Kikyos' help, and Hoshiyomi had been "killed" because of Tsukiyomis' interference over the Naginata.

"They all ended up dead." she said.

"Yes and no. Inuyasha had been declared as dead by being sealed and the same was with Hoshiyomi. So yes they all ended up dead." he said.

"So that is why?" she asked.

"That is why I prefer to seperate myself from the female of the human species." he said.

"I see. You would never love a human woman." she said sadly.

"I never said that. I said that I seperate myself from them. You would too, if that was the record going on. Everyone of those men, I was related to, knew, or was friends with. I don't want to be added to the list of dead or declared dead." he said.

"Oh, well that changes everything." she said.

"What does it change?" he asked.

"You don't hate humans, you don't dislike humans, you are afraid of human women and their wiles. You are afraid of getting sucked into the feminine charms of a "weak" race. Well you should run then from me." she said.

He was glaring at her. She had hit the target, bullseye. But why would he run from her?

"Why would I run from you miko?" he asked.

"Because Sesshomaru, I am a human female. You will fall into the same line with your father and brother because I am the human woman coming for you. I really don't want you to die." she said.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. The miko wanted him. Shit! He was going to die. He loved the miko but wouldn't give in to the feelings he had for her. He wasn't ready to die yet!

"If you want me miko, you will have to catch me." he said, hinting.

"Better run. I will catch you and disprove that you won't die for being with me." she said and he was gone.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't have to go anywhere. He would come back. He always did. But this time she knew that he would come to her. All she had to do was wait and be patient.


End file.
